Hold Me Tight
by Vines of Blasphemy
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was losing it all, can a special man help him find his way?


**Hold Me Tight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and just so you know this takes place when Naruto is seventeen. KK Enjoy! (Please no flaming of the author.)

_000_

Eyes of cerulean reflected pain, sorrow, and self-hatred, with tears making they're way down the young man's scarred cheeks. His wrists were full of scars Kyuubi wouldn't heal. He longed for to be held in someone's arms, but the only warmth offered was shoved away. "Help me…Hold me…Save me…" Naruto whispered over and over again.

All the people that hated him, and wished him dead flashed through his mind. More tears fell from his eyes and trailed fresh paths of salt water down his face. He covered his wrist with his left hand, and softly pounded his head against his bathroom wall. He glanced over at the clock; with his vision blurred he just barely made out the time. 2:50 A.M.

"Help me… Hold me… Save me…" He whispered again.

There was a certain man who burned himself into Naruto's mind. "Kakashi…" The name barely made it past his lips. Hearing soft footsteps in the hall, he turned and watched the door open, and when it did, was shocked to find his sensei was the one to open it.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto yelped, taking note of his sensei's mask-less face. Naruto hadn't meant to sound so harsh when his words came out, he could see the shock and pain on the man's usually stoic face.

"It's nearly three in the morning Ka-Ka sensei, you should be at home." He was trying to be strong, but it was hard having someone see him without his happy façade to hide his true feelings. More tears trailed their way down his already stained cheeks.

Kakashi dropped to his knees in front of the younger man. "What's the matter Naruto?" Kakashi asked ignoring all his student had asked. It would be selfish of him to get all worked up over a few words, especially when Naruto was obviously in pain.

Naruto refused to answer.

"Naruto damn it! Talk to me!" Kakashi turned his gaze to the arm his student was holding, gently reached out and put his hand over the much smaller one.

Naruto met Kakashi's eyes.

"Kakashi….please…. I don't want you to see them." Naruto pleaded softly, his eyes filling with more tears. Kakashi ignored his student's pleas and gently took the hand Naruto was hiding and examined his wrist.

Scars. Many scars that had been hidden by the bright orange jacket Naruto usually wore. The older man shook his head and softly ran his thumb over them, and placed a soft, warm kiss there. Naruto stared at him, his heart beating fast.

"Tell me whats' wrong?" Kakashi whispered, sitting down to pull Naruto into hi lap. He didn't receive an answer.

"C'mon you can trust me."

Again, he received no answer from his student. Without any warning, Kakashi placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. After a few seconds his lips wandered to Naruto's cheeks and he began kissing away Naruto's falling tears.

Soon his tears stopped, and his cheeks lost all trace of the salty liquid.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was surprised and taken aback.

He never would have expected such affection from Kakashi towards himself. Thanks to the man holding him all thoughts of death fled his mind.

"Don't think of killing yourself Naruto. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see your smile, or hear your laugh anymore."

Naruto just continued to stare at him, his face not giving anything away.

"What would get me through my days, or even my mission's if I didn't have that to look forward to?" Kakashi's warm breath whispered across his ear.

Once again he pressed his lips to Naruto's. This time he got a response. Naruto wrapped his arms around the larger body holding his and put all his love, passion, craving, and hunger into the kiss, both breathing heavily.

All of Naruto's pain had melted away with that kiss. It was shocking what Kakashi could do to him.

"Kakashi…?" Naruto whispered lightly.

"Hmmm?"

"Could…Could I say that I love you?"

"Only…If you accept what comes with you saying those words." Kakashi replied.

"I do…I mean…I love you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and kissed Naruto again. This time a long passionate kiss. "I love you." Kakashi whispered against Naruto's lips.

Kakashi stood up bringing Naruto with him. They made it to the bedroom before collapsing onto Naruto's bed. (A/N: I'm gonna have to steal that Bed .…)

Never once breaking the kiss. Once it ended Kakashi held Naruto, and the small blonde snuggled closer to him. That night was the end of all sad and lonely nights for the both of them.

~Owari~


End file.
